<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangely Domestic (and Ain’t that Just Fine with Everyone?) by N_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439904">Strangely Domestic (and Ain’t that Just Fine with Everyone?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe'>N_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mostly successful but the boys..., Prompt for Fluff so that's what was attempted, Well I think we all know how the boys feel about things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a fluff prompt sentence:  “I made breakfast, but I didn’t know what you liked so I made enough to probably feed a small tribe.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangely Domestic (and Ain’t that Just Fine with Everyone?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Plot is by request and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. </p>
<p>Author’s Note: Hello, Wynonna Earp Fandom! Most importantly hello Hollirey members, this is for you! And I hope I do these boys justice because honestly, I just love them so…</p>
<p>Hollirey fluff because these boys deserve it. </p>
<p>And canon, who? Never heard of her. Also, it’s more of a short drabble but I hope you enjoy it anyway! </p>
<p>As always, requests are open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Strangely Domestic <strike>(and Ain’t that Just Fine with Everyone?)</strike></em>
</p>
<p>He wasn’t used to waking up to the smell of coffee and food. Actually, he wasn’t sure why he was waking up to that at all considering last night…</p>
<p>A flush colors his face as he contemplates last night which had admittedly been amazing. Sex with the other normally was when he wasn’t attempting to kill him. </p>
<p>Which was just as usual between them and Doc wondered when it had morphed to a kind of foreplay between the two of them. And chooses to just not follow that line of thinking as he returns to the smell that had woken him up. Twisting the sheet around him, he pads for the smell and is very surprise at the spread before him. He’s not sure it’s the sight of the food or the fact that he’s watching the other male humming at the stove. <br/><br/>He was cooking. Bobo Del Rey, fierce and deadly Revenant was… Doc rubs his eyes before realizing he wasn’t seeing things. It’s also about the time the other man turns and pauses only a second before giving him a saucy grin. “Made you breakfast but wasn’t sure what you liked so probably made enough to feed a small tribe.” <br/><br/>“You can cook…?” He doesn’t know what else to say considering he’s still not quite sure this isn’t a dream. <br/><br/>“Of all the things you pick to just go with it’s that? Goodness, for such a smooth-talker, Doc, you are doing poorly this morning.” <br/><br/>“I have a nearly naked Revenant making breakfast. I don’t know about you but that’s just a might bit unnatural somewhat.” <br/><br/>“Well, excuse me for being considerate and not just leavin’ in the morning like everyone else. Besides, you have yet to take your eyes off where they are and I’ll remind you that my eyes are quite a bit higher than where yours are, <b>sir</b>.”<br/><br/>Doc coughs but makes no move to shift from where his gaze was because he was quite sure Bobo had dressed as he had for that reason alone. If one could call merely wearing an apron dressing. So if he was going to show off then Doc was going to enjoy it while he could. </p>
<p>Finally, the other joins him satisfied that there must be something on the spread he’d approve of and he smoothly sits on the chair beside him. “How long?” </p>
<p>The question has the male pausing a moment; a shadow falling on his feature before smoothing out. “A few hours at the least. I can trust them for that long.” </p>
<p>“Then we should make good use of that time.” </p>
<p>He’s gifted with the other chuckling before he’d lean close clicking his teeth together close to his neck before breathing against his skin, “Eat. I didn’t spend several hours doing this for nothing. Then we can talk about other things again.”</p>
<p>“Sure you’re not tryin’ to poison me?” </p>
<p>At that Bobo laughs against his skin before nipping at it languidly. “Please,” he scoffs, “I’d be far more creative than poison. You should know that. Considering how much…I loathe you it would be so much much more painful, <b>John Henry</b>.” </p>
<p>Doc finds himself bemused by the answer but also very distracted by the soft nips and gentle kisses against his skin. “D-didn’t you want me to eat?” </p>
<p>“What, the great Doc Holliday can’t multitask?” comes the cheeky challenge, “Are you admitting that I’m better than you, Doc?” </p>
<p>“Not on your goddamn life, <b>Robert</b>.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>